


Love, Sweet Grapes, and Ruined Sheets

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Seungmin as their little demon son, but they love him so much, changlix as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Love, Sweet Grapes, and Ruined Sheets

After Felix had tucked in their son, Seungmin, in his bed, he left the room and closed the door softly after kissing his son's forehead goodnight. Before entering their bedroom, he took the grapes out from the refrigerator and put it in a bowl. He'd been craving for this fruit and as he bought it on the other day, another craving has aroused in him and he's very excited to try it out tonight. He giggled at his own thought.

He happily goes upstairs to their bedroom with his awaiting husband in there, munching two pieces of the sweet fruit in his mouth. When he entered their room, there he saw his husband laying gloriously in their bed on his stomach. He paused a little on his steps to take in the sight in front of him, admiring his husband who is so hot right now, laying on his stomach in his boxer shorts only, ready to be massaged. Changbin had requested a massage tonight since he's whining about how heavy his shoulders were. Of course being a devoted husband, Felix and his (yes tiny) but magical fingers are always ready for his beloved husband.

"You're staring." Felix came back to Earth when he heard Changbin's muffled voice. He also had his face flat on the pillow and his hands in each side of his head. Felix giggled, his husband knew him too well. He knew how Felix had been drolling over his hot form in the bed even without seeing him. He walked towards the bed, put the bowl of grapes on the bedside table, then jumped on his husband's back.

Changbin groaned by the sudden weight on his back, "God, honey, you planned on killing me tonight?" His voice is muffled even more by the pillow.

"Hmm Killing you with pleasure? Then yes." Felix whispered as he leaned down to press kisses on Changbin's shoulder blades.

Changbin chuckled, raising his head and turned his face in Felix's direction on top of him, demanding for a kiss. Felix gave Changbin a kiss which started as sweet before shoving his tongue inside his husband's mouth. Changbin hummed contented, and also because Felix tasted extra sweet at the moment. They pulled apart when Changbin felt ache on his neck for craning so much on the side, gave a peck one last time on Felix's lips.

"You tasted like...grapes." he comments.

"Hmm I am eating grapes." Felix answered shortly. He got the bowl of grapes from the bedside table and put it on the bed beside them. He put another piece of the fruit in his mouth and leaned down to capture his husband's lips once again, Changbin ran his right hand over Felix's thigh and squeezed it softly. Felix let the fruit roll on his tongue as he continued to kiss Changbin's lips, shoving his tongue as well as the fruit inside Changbin's mouth while the latter was beyond happy to accept the treat.

"Hmm so sweet, but babe, as much as I love this moment, I really love it too if you start massaging me now. I need your magical hands to work on the massage now, baby." Changbin said, giving Felix's thigh one last squeeze before going back to his original position, shoving his face flat on the pillow again and his hands beside his head.

Felix just giggled, "of course, love." Felix positions himself on his husband's back, sitting on his waist, then started to caress his hands on the expanse of Changbin's back and shoulders, admiring it as the muscles there flexed in his touch. Changbin hummed in content. 

Felix began to squeeze softly on Changbin's shoulders which made the latter groan, "oh God, baby, that was so good." Felix hummed as he squeezed his husband's muscles on both of his arms. He repeatedly squeezed and pressed on the skin of Changbin's shoulders, arms and on his back, Changbin always hummed in content. He was feeling so good, he loved the feeling of his husband's little hands on him doing its magic. He felt the tension weighing on his shoulders slowly disappeared, the sore on his muscles was gone too. His skin was tingling with the feeling of Felix's hands when he continued the massage. Ah, how he loved these little hands of his husband. 

"Does the little demon asleep already when you go out of his room?'' Changbin asked suddenly, lifting his head a few inches from the pillow.

"Yeah." Felix answered, smirking to the question as he can feel that his husband was content with his work, he sounds refreshed already. Changbin just hummed. Felix continues to press his fingers and move them in circular motion on the expanse of his back. Changbin felt good, he brought back down his face on the pillow.

Felix leaned down to whisper on Changbin's ear, "you up for another fun?" Felix innocently grinded a little on Changbin's back. It was like a test to get his husband's reaction about it. 

"If it involves your participation, then why not?" Felix cannot see it but he knew Changbin was smirking. He too smirks on himself as he shifts to sit on Changbin's ass this time. He bit his lip and grinded on it.

"Can you feel that, babe?"

"Oh I see it now. You seemed to be up on something, you're hard. You seemed very excited." Changbin replied, feeling his husband's already hard dick on his butt, he was only wearing boxer shorts so it was as clear as the day, and not just that, he felt something else too. Aside from Felix's dick, there's another thing that's also hard poking on his butt. 

"You're not tired anymore?" Felix whispered. Changbin just confirmed how he's up to something with the moan Felix just released as he continued to grind on his ass.

"Oh baby, you know I'm not tired when it comes to you." Felix had hummed and suddenly Changbin turned so that he laid on his back with Felix still on top of him.

'You grinded like a dom babe, that was hot but no, let me be the one to do the thrusting." He winked at his husband, squeezing his hips.

Felix giggles flirtatiously and bites his lower lip, hands kneading on his husband's hard chest. Changbin stared at the beautiful man on top of him, moving his hands to grip on Felix's butt and there he felt that hard object again. His breathe hitched when Felix released a moan as Changbin pressed on the object in his hole. Felix has a a butt plug halfway shoved in his hole in the entire day, this idea came up when he felt a sudden craving about buying grapes the other day.

"You're so naughty. When did you put this?"

"In the morning when uh—after I took a shower."

"Very naughty. So naughty for me hmm?"

"I just want to be ready, for you, for tonight."

"Aww. Baby deserves a reward then." Changbin got up and immediately attached his lips on the younger's neck.

Felix swallowed hard and bit his lower lip again to muffle his moan, they have a sleeping son in the room just next to theirs and it wouldn't be nice if the little one will wake up in the middle of their love making. He can feel his husband's manhood pressed on his stomach and he too was hard as rock already.

"Babe, let me make you feel good first." Felix cupping Changbin's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly as he maneuvered them to lie flat on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss and gave the grapes attention before sitting again on top of Changbin, straddling his husband's stomach, he took a few pieces of grapes and squeezed them in his little hand. The juices squirted out of his hand and landed on Changbin's chest. Changbin gasped by the cold sensation on his chest.

Felix didn't waste time and lean down to lick the grape juice on his husband's chest, sticking his tongue out and lick more all over his chest, teasing Changbin's nipples along the way. Changbin is panting under him, his husband is so hot right now and it's doing something in him. He takes what Felix gives to him, while the younger continues to kiss his chest, he just tangles his fingers to Felix's hair with his other hand while the other is squeezing his thigh.

Felix pulled away from Changbin's chest and took some of the fruit again in his mouth. Munching it slowly while grinding on Changbin's stomach, he leaned down to kiss the older's mouth shoving his tongue inside of the older's mouth. Changbin takes it all, Felix's sweet lips and naughty tongue and the taste of the fruit in his mouth.

"I love you." Changbin uttered, looking at his husband's eyes lovingly.

"I love you too." Felix replied with as much love shown in his eyes. They kissed again before continuing to carry on Felix's plan on making his husband good tonight. He lifts himself up a little to move downwards, purposely rubbing his butt plugged ass on Changbin's bulge. He stradles Changbin's thick thighs this time and palms his husband's clothed dick. Changbin has to suppress a moan, minding about the fact that his little demon of a son is already sleeping.

Felix got rid of Changbin's boxer shorts, biting his lower lip upon seeing the huge dick of his husband on display. He swallowed, he's about to sit on that dick later. He took it in his right hand, stroked it a few times. He grabbed the last pieces of grapes and squeezed it, the juices wet Changbin's pelvic area, smearing some on his dick. Felix hummed in excitement and leaned down immediately to devour the dessert in front of him.

He kissed the corners of Changbin's pelvic area, then gave attention to the aching cock pressed on Changbin's stomach.

"Baby, your mouth is so good. So good for me." Changbin gripped Felix's hair but not too tight to hurt his husband as Felix swallowed his dick whole like a sweet grape flavored lollipop. Felix hummed at the taste of Changbin's dick, the sweet grape juice is mixed with precum. He started to bob his head slowly at first and suck alternately once in a while. Changbin is in heaven, he hears angel singing when Felix did a particular suck on the head, Changbin almost cummed when Felix didn't let go of his head and bob back his head on it instead.

Felix didn't want to finish Changbin up, he wanted him cum when he's already inside, so when his husband gave him a warning that he's about to cum, he pops his dick out of his mouth.

"Hold it for me, love. Want you to come inside me." Felix whispered as he quickly took out the butt plug and replaced it with the real deal, his husband's dick, lining his hole on Changbin's dick and slowly sank down.

"Ah baby, so tight. Shit, after that plug hogging your hole in the entire day, you're still tight."

Felix hummed and worked himself on grinding and bouncing on Changbin's dick. He gasped everytime Changbin's dick hit his prostate. He changed the angle to repeatedly hit that spot with his husband's dick.

"Ah I—m baby, so good ah!" He braced his hands on Changbin's shoulders. Changbin felt how Felix's grinding became weak, he seemed tired already. So he planted his feet flat on the bed and changed their positions. Felix was now under him, mouth opened for a silent moan. Changbin took Felix's legs and guided them to wrap around his hips. Changbin then thrusted in one hard move.

"Ah! B-binnie, so good. Again!" And Changbin exactly does it again and again until Felix's moans and whines and "ah ah ah's" were combined into a non coherent mumbles. When Changbin held his husband's cock and pumped it as fast as he thrusted in, Felix was far too gone, pleasure was clouding in his head. No thoughts, just his husband making love with him.

"I love you, baby. Ple—ah-se I'm a—bout to ah—! Baby please—"

"Yes, love, let it all out, I love you." Changbin was not that far too, he's about to explode too.

One hard thrust in and Changbin shoved his face in the crook of Felix's neck, hips stuttered as he came inside of his husband. Felix too came as he tightened his legs around Changbin's hips while his arms were around the older's shoulders, whispering I love you's in his husband's ear.

When Changbin felt like he's conscious again, pecked Felix's neck and lips and that's also the moment he saw some violet spots on their blanket under them.

"Oh God, I think we just ruined our sheets." Changbin groaned but Felix just chuckled, leaned up to kiss his husband's jaw.

"We could just change them." Felix answered nonchalantly while continuing to pepper kisses on his husband's handsome face.

"But we just changed them!" Felix laughed at how his husband sounded annoyed over the ruined sheets, although it's his fault and the grapes thing was his idea, but he can't do something about it aside from laughing it off and changing the sheets into fresher ones. 

"And we could change them again." Again, Felix said simply.

"But that was hot, babe. The grapes and stuff like that." Felix giggles, Changbin looked at him lovingly and gave him one last passionate kiss.

"Love you. Now, pull out so we can shower and change the sheets—"

"Daddddyyy, Appaaa~"

"The little demon is awake." Changbin states as he pulls out of his husband.

"Your little demon, love."

"Unfortunately." Felix laughs.

Then Changbin continued, "he's ours though. Our little demon." Felix giggles and kisses Changbin quickly to get to his son on the other side of the door. But before he could completely get out of the bed, hands were wrapped around his waist and a kiss on the back of his neck grounded him on the bed.

"Let me take care of him. Just lay here and wait for me hmm? Or you can shower first and change the sheets." Changbin quickly wears his boxer shorts, thanks heavens they're not stained with grape juices, his body seemed dry too so he didn't bother to wear a shirt.

"You sure?" Felix asked. A hummed and a kiss were what Felix got and Changbin walked towards the door.

"Hi baby, what got you awake?" He scoops his son into his arms.

"I'm thirsty."

"Oh. Let's go to the kitchen then."

"Dad?"

"Yes, pup?"

"You smell like.." his son paused a little to sniff on his Dad's neck.

"It's grapes, baby. I ate grapes." That's not totally a lie right?

"You smell like Appa. You eat Appa?" 

Oh.

This little demon is really, Changbin sighs. He calls his son a little demon for a reason (though lovingly because yes, he loves their son so much) but his son just seemed to know almost everything in his age. Seungmin has his eyes sparkled as if announcing a new invention to the world, while Changbin just opened and closed his mouth, what should he reply to his curious son? He's thankful that the glass in his hand didn't slip out.

A booming laugh could be heard from their room. Damn it was his husband's idea about the grapes and he's the one suffering from his son's interrogation. He swears he has a little demon of a husband too.

"Aren't you thirsty? Here's the water, pup." Changbin just released a breathe when Seungmin silently nodded his head and drank his water.

Seungmin is obviously not near in sleeping again soon, not when he's staring brightly at his Dad now, the look he always gave his parents when he wants to play. Changbin sighed and brought his son with him in their bedroom. Felix smiled at the loves of his life, he sat on the bed while Changbin put Seungmin down so he can close the door. Felix opened his arms when his son is bouncing on his steps towards the bed.

"Hi baby, so energetic again, I see." Felix wrapped his arms around the lithe figure of his son in his lap.

"Appa, why is Daddy smells like you?"

Ever the curious one, Felix just smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad and I are always together and you see we sleep on the same bed every night." He knew at his son's age he's already smart and is curious at almost everything and the best thing that parents could do is to explain things to them slowly and simply.

Changbin stared fondly and lovingly at his husband while he's still explaining things with their curious son. He smiled, how he loved his husband so much. Felix caught him staring on the other side of the bed and just winked at him. Now that Seungmin released a big yawn, Felix guided him to lay flat under the newly changed blanket.

"What?" Felix whispered, raising his eyebrow when Changbin just stared at him like a lovesick fool, well maybe he is right?

"Nothing. Just that...I love you. I love you both." Changbin said sincerely.

"I know. Love you both too. Shower?" Felix gave him a cheeky grin.

"Nah. It all dried out anyway, and we can't just left him here." Changbin gestured at the small form of their sleeping son.

"Okay." Felix leaned in minding that their son is in between them and kissed Changbin on the lips then Seungmin on his forehead, his husband did the same before they settled in for the night with their son in the middle. Changbin scooped them up close, so close to his chest. The loves of his life are in his arms.


End file.
